Embodiments relate to a pressure sensitive foil, a tire pressure sensor module, a tire, a method and a computer program for obtaining information related to deformations of a tire.
Tire Pressure Monitoring Systems (TPMS) are designed to monitor the air pressure inside of pneumatic tires on various types of vehicles. Therefore pressure sensors are used in the tires and the system may report the tire pressure information to the driver of the vehicle. Wireless transmission can be used to transmit information on the pressure data to a centralized receiver component or control device in the vehicle. Such a configuration may enable the system to report or signal pressure losses of the tires to the driver. In general, a tire of a vehicle can be assumed as an important component with respect to driving dynamics, safety and comfort. Aside from tire pressure monitoring other parameters, such as a dynamic behavior of a contact area of the tire may also be considered significant. Laboratory tests showed that changes in shape, form, size, position (e.g. a shift or angular shift relative to a defined position of the tire), and pressure distribution of the contact area may provide information based on which, for example, a grip of the tire in a cornering situation or starting aquaplaning may be detected. Information related to driving dynamics may be used to improve comfort and safety of a vehicle.